


Sketching

by withoutgender



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Fanfic, Gay, M/M, Nudity, One Shot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutgender/pseuds/withoutgender
Summary: Shinnok takes advantage of the free time he has on a night of mild storms with Raiden and is offered as a model for his drawings, and he accepts without hesitation.Body worship calls.
Relationships: Shinnok/Raiden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sketching

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Nudity // Gay/Homosexual // Trans body/Trans character (FTM) // Dysphor¡c gender mentions // Some hot feelings, but not veeeeeery hot // Body worship // Fluff // Suggestive ending 
> 
> -Inspired in Titanic (movie), especifically the scene of Jack drawing to Rose. I know, very cliche hah.

The wet breeze of a flood night entered through the window of the room, lit by a pair of candle lamps hung elegantly and giving the place a cozy atmosphere. Place in which two men were present, one in the bedroom bathroom and the other man accommodated the softer cushions that were kept on the divan made of marine velvet, most of them stacking where his husband would support his head and a pair where their hips and feet would be.

After making several changes in the position of the pillows and moving the divan near the window but not much for the rain wet it, its white strands of hair were collected in a low and improvised ponytail, to avoid visual distractions. He see if his medium-tipped pencil was next to his large thick sheet sketchbook were ready to be drawn. With this in hand, he took another look at the stage, if one could call it so, where his model would be soon.

-It looks good.- He listened. He turned his head and directed his gaze to his husband's body. Ah, closing the bathroom door and heading to the divan where he should lie, as both had agreed. -Very good.-

Raiden had already sat in his own armchair with the sketchbook in his lap and his pencil in hand. He already had a somewhat clear idea of the shape of Shinnok's body, having seen him several times naked for various reasons, so it would not be a very complicated job to do the first lines. Or so he believed.

Shinnok untied the belt of his soft-colored robe with fine black edges, exposing his naked body ahead. Raiden's face was beginning to turn red, when he saw that body he loved so much, it was obvious that those deep emotions would appear quickly, but the nerves were not expected to reach his hands which began to tremble softly.

-Sorry if it bothers you... that I'm naked, if you want---

-No, it's fine. Just... This is something new to me, I've drawn you before but not this way, and it's... Nice.- He tried not to sound like a stutterer, swallowing his saliva and, if he could, his nerves. He was grateful that the night breezes hit him gently in the face, lowering the temperature.

-It's nice to me too.- He bends down to caress the face of the nervous god, receiving warmth in his palm and soft kisses too. His thin hand was taken by the thick hands of the god of thunder, bringing it with these to Raiden's lips to leave kisses on his soft knuckles. A blush rose to his thin cheeks, somewhat intense but not as much as the still present blush on the face of the great god.

-Go and lie down, dear. Naked, if you want.- He asked with a soft tone of voice, implying that it was a kind request, almost a plead, and not an order. He wanted to avoid giving bad vibes to the situation.

Shinnok did not hesitate for another second. He smiled and walked with captivating steps to the divan, leaning on it and in his side looking at Raiden, arranging his robe to let his naked and free body be in sight of the immortal man. He directed one arm, slowly but carefully, to cover the area between his legs with some grief, while his other hand went to his short hair to accommodate him and leave his hand resting there.

The thunder god realized the stance that the fallen god took. He wasn't going to question anything about that position, what's more, it was like a ring to a finger, but it hurt to see where Shinnok's left arm had gone: to his slit, which he hid, and it wasn't for dirty reasons, it's that he knew the hate his husband had for his own crotch. He tried to ignore that fact, sighing softly and beginning to analyze in depth the position of the god, from left to right.

Head relaxed on the cushions with the right hand on the back of his neck, with a melancholy look and a loving smile. Slim torso, but with soft muscles and just the ribs were seen, rising and falling with each soft breath but sometimes agitated at the moment, perfect. Hips not so thin but neither wide, connected to slightly thin but well worked thighs, nothing bad. His legs, well trained and well sculpted, like every perfect sculpture. He almost forgot his perfect hands, with thin fingers and soft to the touch.

With pleasure Raiden would draw that perfect body. He didn't care about the imperfections that the owner of that body complained about so much, as his battle marks along his torso with very unfortunate reasons or those old tattoos on his arms that brought bad memories, everything in him was perfect .

He arrangement his arms, held the sketchbook firmly, and began drawing thin lines on the sheet, occasionally looking at the man lying in front of him.

-It won't take me long, just don't move much honey.- He asked between one of the looks he gave Shinnok. The mentioned gave a soft chuckle, maintaining his expression and occasionally closing his eyes for the sorrow mixed with shame he felt inside.

The only thing that was heard in that room were the drops of the still persistent rain, the wind hitting the trees outside, the soft breaths of the two lovers and their strong heartbeats, accompanied by the recurring sound of the pencil gently passing through the thick paper, leaving a well defined stroke or a barely noticeable line as a guide.

Strokes were made.

Hearts kept beating hard.

One or another little joke encouraged both gods.

Tension and shame were gradually disappearing.

And by the time they realized, Raiden already finish the last line. 

-Finished.

-Can I take a look?- Shinnok sat down, not caring that his robe was still open and his body was still exposed.

The thunder god stood with the sketchbook and sat next to his lover, showing the result of an hour of waiting and work in view of both.

The lines were uniform and striking. The shape of the body was something similar to Shinnok's, but it had that characteristic touch of the god that highlighted some details such as the thin legs and the arms. The soft shading gave the final touch next to the expression on his face that was equally calm next to a soft blush. All black and white.

The fallen god did not hesitate to give him a somewhat strong and sudden hug as thanks, after showing him a big smile as a sign that he loved the result.

-Thank you, seriously, thank you very much.- He thanked him again and again, with great pleasure and pride in having been part of that work of art. But after a few minutes of being hugging the other god, he realized that he showed his most sensitive side and, as soon as he walked away from the hug, he returned to his position of embittered god. -It exceeded my standards, the talent deposited in that sketch is very remarkable and very large. It was a pleasure to have been your model, and I thank you for having portrayed me so well.-

-It's nothing, the pleasure was mine.- Raiden was more than pleased to know that such an effort was worthwhile, and he also took with him a few more facts about human anatomy that would later serve him in future projects.

Their faces stayed in front of the other, waiting for some action from the other man. Neither of them gave any sign of something, of anything, just looking at each other's lips or some caresses of their legs but nothing appeared. Until Shinnok took him by the shoulder and planted a kiss on his lips. And it didn't end there.

He dragged him over him, leaning back on the divan and having Raiden on top of him. He left another big kiss on the lips before leaning between the still present pillows, wrapping his arms around the neck of the larger one gently, making his intentions clear.

-You deserve more than just a bored thanks, dear. Come and enjoy me in flesh and blood.- His tone was sensual, dominant and demanding. It was like a ''thank you'' that Raiden HAD to accept.

And as if the atmosphere did not suddenly become so spicy, a gust of wind somewhat powerful blew out the candles leaving everything in the dark, except for a single candle, which was on a nightstand near them. Excellent.

Raiden dropped the sketchbook, unconcerned and hypnotized by Shinnok's charm, to receive his best-deserved "thank you."

He adored him.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this count like a bday gift for some artist I really admire bc this is a sh't and I come very later, btw this pair is one of her favourite, so...
> 
> Anyways, happy b-day Sandy! (BrownGonzo in twitter)


End file.
